Proper Way To Interrup Someone
by InspectorRunge
Summary: Once again Brainy is in his long speeches and none of the others is in the mood to it, much less Hefty however during their confrontation he finds something interesting in one of Brainy's boooks.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a peaceful day in the Smurf Village but as usual, something had to ruin it and at 5:pm Brainy gave another one of his speeches; after several years of hearing them, the smurfs simply ignored him but still once in a while they got fed up and thrown him out of the village. Today is on of those times however before the group of blue beings could act, Hefty confronts the annoying smurf.

"**Shut the smurf up Brainy. We're all tired of hearing those smurfing things".**

"Well excuse me for trying to givesome sense to yours lives.**"**

"**Stop being so smurfing arrogant, your thoughts are worthless."**

"**They have more value than yours!"**

"**Like smurf they have. They have no sense"**

"**It just that they're to advanced for all of you to understand!"**

"**So you're saying that we're idiots."**

"Well, you're being one now**.**"

"**The only idiot here is you, not one of your ideas are useful."**

**NOT USE? I have always told you that if you had listen to me since the beginning, none of those problems would had happened!."**

"**Ha, when one of your ideas had worked?"**

"**ALL THE TIME!"**

"**NOT ONCE!"**

"**Ahhh, forget it. I'm going home; **I'm tired to keep arguing with an idiot**"**

So he turns around walking fast towards his house which is conveniently behind him, just a few steps at the right.

"**WHAT? GET BACK HERE, YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE." **

He follows him but Brainy is already inside with the door locked. He twist and pulls the knob and knocks on the door but is no use.

"**BRAINY OPEN UP."** Knocks harder. **"COME ON OPEN UP"**. He stops the knocks. **"DAMN IT!, I'll have to use the window.**"

The small peace that Brainy had gained is destroyed when a raging smurf enters through his window.

"**What the smurf are you doing here Hefty?"**

"**I'm still not done talking." **He scans the room quickly.** "Look at all of these crap that you have here."**

"**HEY! MY BOOKS ARE A VERY IMPORTANT SOURCE OF KNOWLEDGE."**

"**NOBODY NEEDS THEM!** **Just look what is here..."** Says grabbing one of the books that are closer to him and opens it in a random page.

"**Fellatio is the..."**

"**Give it back!"** Brainy tries to take the book form him but gets pushed away.

"**Just let me finish. "**

"**Damn it! That is none of your business!"** Another attempt to gain the book only to fail again.

"**Fellatio is..." **The anger is switched by confusion. **"**…What the smurf is these?**"**

"Well...I..Uhm...Is a research about the mating rituals of humans."

"When...? How did you find about that?"

"… I got lost in a town once and I entered a house for refuge, to my surprise I found a couple during the..mphr...act... in their bedroom... it was so different from what is seen on animals that I couldn't keep my eyes away, when they were done I ask them about it and they explain it. I have keep going there and that is how I made the book."

"So... how is this oral sex thing?"

"Is just as is says there."

"Yeahh, but... how exactly is it done?"

"Well..."

Listening Brainy's explication Hefty imagines receiving such act, every detail that he hears is introduced into the fantasize and creates others, to which his member respond but then he's awaken of his dream.

"Hefty, Hefty, Hefty!"

"Eh? What? "

"You were not pay..." His eyes notice the bulge on the other's pant. "I guess yo were paying attention after all."

"What do you mea...? Oooh!."

"Well, now that you have your own erection... **Get out of my house!**"

Hey! I can't go out like this"

"It would be back to normal in some time."

"How long it will take?"

"Shortly."

"I can't wait...You've to help me!"

"You want me to smurf you?Never!"

"Come on, is your fault that I'm like this, look how you got me!"

Hefty pulls down his pants, he is so aroused that his dick hits his stomach, the phallus is of an impressive length and girth, the gonads under it are of a considerable size as well.

"AHHH! PUT THEM BACK, PUT THEM BACK! There is no smurfing way that you are going to make me do something so disgusting! Besides, I hate you."

"Just do it already!"

He quckly throws him to the floor, landing on the knees, grabs his head and pushs him forward however the talkative smurf has not resigned yet.

"**NO. Is unhygienic, unsafty and disgusting.** Why should I, Brainy smurf, do such a lower thing to please other? And **to you** from all, is completely beneath me and that you actually dare to ask me and think that I would agree is an insult to someone of my intell...**MPHH!"**

His face is shoved, the swollen limb hitting the back of his mouth; the other educes a trembling moan but the bespectacled smurf withdraws harshly.

"**SMURF HEFTY, could you at least be careful?...*G**runt*** ****Fine****. **If you want it that badly I would give you one."

"Really?" Brainy examines the organ, lightly running his fingers over it.

"Yees,...huh, you must have really liked what you heard if you are this rigid, the veins are quite marked."

"...I imagined receiving one." Says feeling nervous at this interrogatory.

"How is that it could enter?" He pulls the skin down reveling a deep purple head, gaining a soft moan from the owner.

"Come on, is not that big." The fingers wrappers around it.

"Are you joking? I can barely close my hand," He lays it against his stomach " look, it reaches almost at the half."

"You really think that I'm …. ?"

"Endowed? I just say it" *sigh* "well, here we go."

The most hated smurf timidly caresses the frenulum with the tip of his tongue, anger expressed on his face and in his mind, trying to remember what was told so he could delay the fellatio: His soft and warm pink appendix runs at the length of its sides and redraws the veins, dampening the shaft in all its extension, then playing with the underside and the urethra, his teasing on this area sends shivers to the stud; with no more ideas he later consums it slowly but once the head is inside the discontent can no longer be contained and stops, he glares up mumbling .

"Waa de ssoj I ja do gu ti? Llu cu jat yo whe ju ged gued bo Oh lo, llu ja do fos mi jhhid an llu caal llujse a sssoj?" (Why the smurf I have to do this? You could had just wait to fade away but Oh no, you had to force me to do this and you call yourself a smurf?)

"Oh yeah, finally you put your mouth to a good use"

To his luck he only gets an insult; the warm humidity of his mouth along with his movements has an arousing effect on Hefty so resigned he whirls his tongue around the knob for a while to provoke him in return for the offense, still complaining mentally; at last he goes to the main part: the suck.

On his thoughts he remembers that this has to be done while rocking one's head to better result; Hefty just gaze at the unrealistic yet erotic sight of Brainy sucking him, emanating sounds of craving for the vast rest of his hard cock outside his lips, such is the effect that his hands automatically go at the back of the kneeled smurf's head.

The constant hitting on his uvula causes the remembering of a variant, which he did not mention on his explanation, his disoriented mind considers it, suddenly he throws himself back.

"Why..,why did you stop?"

But the smurf does not give him an answer, instead he lays a hand on his hip taking a deep breath and pushes himself forward until reach the back of his mouth pressing against it, then ceases it for a second and repeats it; after some attempts the glans pass down to his throat which agitates his breathing and forces himself to control his body responses.

"SMURF YEAH!"

The brave smurf yells, he starts to pant and his legs tremble slightly due the placer of his head being massaged by the muscles; soon the bespectacled assimilates the insertion and relaxed enough he cautiously starts to move with slow displacements.

"Uhhh... That feels... SMURF.."

_-Hey! This is not as difficult as I thought.-_

"Ahh so.. you're so** g****ood**.."

The tattooed smurf says sentences of encouragement and praises in a suffocated voice that catch the attention of Brainy who is invaded by certain pride when hearing such compliments, he lifts his eyes and retreats all the way back, keeping the tease on the tip, to have a better look of the standing smurf.

"Come on... plea..please Brainy.. don't stop."...

Brainy delights holding the power on the situation, his ego inflates at seeing the strongest of all the smurfs struggling to stay on his feet, begging him to continue, his own dick reacts, the arrogant smurf can't avoid smile while hearing more grunt - distorted pleas, his tongue wiggles at the end of the helmet; he gives up to the lust that overwhelms him so descends a hand on his needy member.

Hefty is now caressing his cheek with a thumb as to aid in convince him to continue.

"Oh well, I think its enough."

He engulfs him gradually, once that is in the same point, he gulps, laughing a little at the produced grunt, he gently rocks his head and his buccal grip tightens.

The end is getting near for both, the talkative moves the hand on his erection faster, moaning lewdly as his orgasm invades him increasing his manual speed as he cedes to his own pressure; soon he's staining his stomach of white then immediately throws himself back, this is shortly followed by the loud blissful grunt evoked from the burst of the standing smurf, thick ropes of warm liquid covering the bespectacled.

Exhausted, Hefty drops to his knees; realizing that he was not the only one who was enjoying it, the athletic smurf feels arouse seeing the lewd aspect of the self-proclaimed Second In Command, his satisfied expression while his face is coated on his load, which color matches the cap, his tongue passes over his lip, collecting some of it.

"...Smurf...My throat feels so sore"

One of his hand goes to caress that area and an idea emerges on Hefty's mind, a small smirk forming.

"…..Hey Brainy...next...next time that you give...one of your speeches...how about if we...deal it like this... instead that I …that I throw you out of the village?"

"Ehh?.. Oh, fine, whatever"


	2. Holding The Cards

Holding The Cards.

In the comfort of his house Hefty reflected on what happened in Brainy's place, he felt at uneasy with it thus decided to avoid interaction with him as much as possible for some time.

The self-proclaimed Second in Command notices his behavior in these last few days, finding it interesting he thinks of used it to entertain himself; with some smurfberries in hand he searches for the strongest smurf and finds him playing soccer with others smurfs.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Brainy, want to join?"

Greedy offers, he glances to his 'objective' who is looking away so he takes it as a sign to proceed and goes to sit on the ground.

"Pass thank you, I'll just watch."

"Serve yourself."

The pastry chef shrugs and they return to the game, Brainy keeps his eyes on the tattooed as he eats the red fruits, his tongue licks a berry then sucks it before eat it, other one is smashed with his fingers so he sucks his limbs to clean the rests; one by one the berries are consumed, ending with his tongue satisfactory passing over his lips. The actions manage to distract him some times.

_-Hehehehe, this is going to be fun.-_

For the next few days the know it all teases Hefty at almost every chance he gets, going from double sense sentences to play with his food; Brainy fund funny his reactions, seeing that reliable smurf messing up things by simple actions was hilarious but on the other hand the weightlifter got stressed, his suggestive acts did not let him concentrate on his activities and his exhibitions were more difficult to ignore each time; even at home they affected him, while laying on the bed with nothing to do his mind went into a fantasy of lewd scenes that were not easy to suppress and in the mornings his lower half was already up when he was starting to wake. His will strength deteriorates and the idea of run towards Brainy's house and have him pleasure him sounded more reasonable with each passed day.

Another insinuation occurred and he can not support it anymore, after ending his chorus he is knocking on the most hated smurf's door.

"Oh, hi Hefty, what smurfs you here?"

"**We need to talk."**

Says clearly in anger as he steps in, Brainy closes the door and walks towards the living room area where the sudden guest stands.

"Well that was nice, what do you want?."

"That you give me a smurf." (Suck)

"Ah? Why in the smurf should I do that?"

"Don't smurf the innocent!, these last days you have been smurfing me." (Tease)

"Smurf? I don't know what are you talking about."

"Drop it Brainy, I'm not in the mood for that"

"Hefty I really I don't know what..."

"Save it! Either you give me one or I make you!"

"Seriously, I have no clue of what..."

Before he could end the sentence he is pushed into a wall, a pair of hands keeping him in place by the shoulders, its owner's grimace has a threatening look.

"**Give me a smurf."**

"Ca..calm down hehehe, there's no need to get violent, I'm sure that you can..."

Then he realizes an essential fact and takes his lecture pose.

"Wait a minute, even if that was true, which is not since I am incapable of doing such a thing, you are the one who let been influenced, honestly I'm surprised that you, who always have been a smurf of strong will, a smurf who doesn't let be taking over easily by his emotions,don't have the strength to fight your carnal desires."

"That's not true, I did..."

"Furthermore, I find absolutely rude that you come here demanding to give you a smurf as if it was my fault that you are smurf (aroused), it is absolutely unsmurfy and disrespectful."

"But it is your.."

"And you even threatened me! Do you really think that is the right way to ask something? Because if it is then you have some troubles with your personality."

The athletic smurf steps back in confusion not knowing how to respond while the know it all stands there smiling in victory.

"Guess you're right." As soon as he said it he is pushed towards the door.

"Of course I am, now go back to whatever you were doing."

"Wait I'm at my limit!, I can't keep containing this!"

"Sorry I can't help you."

"Won't you at least consider it?"

"Sorry I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"See? Now why don't you help me?" To his relive Brainy stops.

"What do I get in exchange?"

"Get?"

"If I'm gonna do _**such a**__**thing,**_ I better receive something in return and I'm guessing that you're not gonna be satisfied with just this once so it better be good."

"Well... I could do some of your chores."

The looks on the bespectacled tells him that is not enough.

"Then several? And... and... I'll help you with other stuffs?"

"… Fine, follow me." Says in an irritated tone walking towards the living room.

When arriving at the spot the house owner sits on the chair leaning back.

"Stand here." He lazy points to the spot in front of the furniture.

"If we are gonna do this, is gonna be under my rules, understand?"

"Okay"

"First. About my rewards, you will do whatever I ask you without any complain; Second, I will give you a smurf WHEN I can and IF I feel like it; Third. **It will never be on the outdoors**, I don't want anyone to find out; Fourth. **Don't move at all**, you almost choke me last time; and Fifth. **Don't smurf in my mouth or over me!** So you better warn me when you're about to smurf!**"**

"If that's what's needed then I accept."

"Alright, then take off your pants and get yourself ready."

The stud do as said so without saying a word, he feels odd for taking orders from Brainy yet at the same time nervousness and excitement for what is about to happen, the non-stop talker simply stares a the him as he strokes, this exhibitionism elevates his arousal. Shortly he is in full state, his mast is stiffer and of a deeper purple color than the prior time, Brainy sighs and leans forward, he rubs with his finger the tip making Hefty give a barely audible moan.

"_Well at least this is not going to last long."_

Not wanting that this take more of his time he consumes the head, he presses his tongue against it as he advances ignoring entirely the other's response, when it hits the back of his mouth he retreats until only the tip is left inside and so the swaying movement initiates; its slow pace teases shamelessly the tattoed smurf who grunts in despair and placer, he tries to not submit to the urge of grab him by the head and pound his mouth thus his hands grasp tightly his wrists behind his back, his patience decrease at every slide and then is left to almost nothing, his trembling voice manages to form some words.

"Fa..Faster."

The annoying smurf opens his mouth and inclines back but maintains his tongue pressed, at the tip he wiggles it at its underside.

"No."

"Plea ..Please."

"No."

"Come one."

"I'm the one in charge here, when I say no it means no, if you want this then you will have to settle, do you understand?"

"…."

"**Do you understand?"**

"Yes!"

"That was what I though."

He goes back to the fellatio without paying attention to Hefty's reactions however his pleading breaked sounds caught his interest soon and looks up, the desperate and begging expression amuses him, he founds it funny so he opens his mouth slightly and reduces his pace more, this angers the weightlifter whose hands directs to the sitting smurf's head who looks him defying but he holds back inches closer to his objective and puts his arms where they were.

The smugly smurf laughs at this, the corners of his mouth curve up; he suddenly sucks harder and speeds up maintaining the gaze on his new 'employee', even with his head thrown back he distinguishes a wide smile and his loud moans fill his ears, yet his happiness last few minutes, the previous move returns but it goes as soon it arrives; the bespectacled changes of speeds constantly which tortures the athlete; for his luck however this goes on shortly, Brainy then focus his energy on finish him, the rigid pole throbs heavily and its owner groans louder.

"I'M COMING! I'M COMING!"

Brainy pulls back with time, he pushes the pulsing cock against its owner's abdomen right before it erupts, thick strings of white liquid are shot high up on and quickly land on its producer's body and on the hand of the aimer, the strongest smurf falls into the floor as the bespectacled shakes his dirtied hand.

"Uhgh! Disgusting! I'm gonna go to clean, you can use the bathroom after I'm done."

Hefty is left there in the after bliss, while recovering his breath and sense in the distance of his agitated mind he thinks on the deal that he made but he does not fully understand it, only considers what he is gonna get; the other returns and he stands up, while directing to the bath his mind starts to clear, it's when he is cleaning himself that he comprehends what he had agreed and a sense of uncomfortably invades him.

Walking to the main door he sees Brainy in the same chair reading one of his books as if nothing had happened, the confident and brave smurf leaves the house with his eyes looking down.


	3. Pay Day

During the return to his home, that sinking feeling accompanied the exercise fan all the way to his bed, the regret walked along him as he criticizes himself for what had recent occurred; angered by his bothering state, at the end he decided, in order to get peace, that since the other had agreed at his own will then it was alright. Yet despite that he had a good sleep, after the morning routine relaxed his being the sensations from the last night dominates him once again, but is immediately placed behind, he doesn´t allow to be taken down by them and the doubt of himself that they cause.

Right now Hefty is taking care of his chorus, on this occasion Papa Smurf asked him to carry some boulders to the dam since the flow of the river has gotten stronger, weakening the construction therefore is needed a building of a new dam that holds the stream; on his way to the construction site a realization hits his mind about his deal with the philosopher.

"_That exchange with Brainy isn't smurfy."_

"Right, it isn't smurfy at all, is completely inappropriate. What was I thinking? I should had never asked Brainy to do that, I´ll end this right after I deliver these rocks!."

With the loads resting on their destination Hefty goes in search for the loud mouth, to his luck he didn´t have to walk around the village much since he find him along other smurfs bringing the harvest from the fields.

"Hey Brainy can I talk to you for one second?"

"Eh, sure, you guys can go ahead."

"Uahhh. Okay Brainy." Lazy responds and leaves along with the other five smurfs.

"So of what did you wanted to talk?"

"Is about that deal... You see... I... I want to end it."

"Excellent!"

"Ah? Really?"

"Yeah! I don´t even know why I agreed to that, is completely ridiculous."

"Great!, so, can we forget that that happened?"

"There's nothing that I want more Hefty."

"Then see you around Brainy."

"Good bye ."

The blue humanoid creatures shake hands and then departed to continue with their assigned jobs, having settle the things between them gave them a great relief that lasted for the rest of the day, their. The rest of the week was spent as it normally would, with going on missions, playing with friends, doing chorus, etc. However the relaxation period is short since the tattooed´s body claims for the physic attention that it had just been introduced, his will impedes him to succumb and opts on concentrate his energy in labors of the community.

Sinking into the chorus worked, he was left too exhausted for his mind or his body yearn for placer which resulted in the decrease of the once often lewd suggestions, and soon the problem is forgotten.

But some days later while taking a shower before going to bed, his phallus reacted, this obviously gets him bothered and ignores his growing limb in the hope that it will go down. However when he´s almost done, his body still hasn´t calmed down so being desperate and weak, his trembling hand directs down to slowly pump his painful erection, his mind wanders on the memories from the encounters with the know it all which increases his need for him.

"_Damn it! I want his mouth so much!"_

It doesn´t takes much time for him to be on the entrance of the bad adviser´s house with his heart beating faster because nervousness rather than for the running; the presence of light still inside the residence makes the pulsing organ go faster; he knocks the door trying not to be too loud to wake up the others; the sound footsteps getting closer calm his agitated breathing, allowing him yo gather bravery.

"Yes? Oh! Hefty is you, what´s wrong? Something happened?"

"Yes, is really bad and I need your help."

"For what?"

"I want to re-do the deal."

"**WHAT! But we agreed that that was over. Why in the smurf you want to have it again?"**

"I don't want it eather! Everything was fine but now my smurf won´t go down and it hurts!"

"Why don´t you ask Papa Smurf, I´m sure that he must know a way to deal with."

"**Absolutely No.** I can´t go to Papa Smurf for this, it has to be you."

"I don't know Hefty, maybe if you gave it some time it..."

"No, that won´t work! It would only appear again and it would hurt more."

"Still..."

"Please I'm begging you, I´ll do whatever you want, you can ask anything and I won´t complain but please help me!"

Without realizing of his mistake, he offered what the bespectacled anxiously desires the must: **Power**.

Since young age, Brainy wanted to be the leader of the small blue creatures, the one who orders them and nobody disobey , the one for whom they run seeking help. And that is what it impulsed him that time to accept the proposal and set the rules. And what it will make him repeat his answer.

After closing the door the jock sees that his host has already selected where the event will take place, he´s turning a chair from the table and takes seat; Hefty is quickly standing in front of him, then places his hands on the waist of his pants.

"Let's get this over with."

"You know Brainy, I was semi hard one on my way here but with all the talk it went down a bit so you're gonna have to resmurf it." (Revived)

He states with anxiousness in his voice as he presents his fat prick at what the snitch simply lets out a groan in annoyance.

"**That's your job,** I prefer to keep the contact with your genitals to the minimum."

*SIGHT* "Alright."

So the loud mouth waits with hands resting behind his head and eyes closed, the heart tattooed begins to stimulate his phallus, with each stroke he feels it get larger and wider. It doesn't takes much time for it reaches a full state, the athlete caresses the bespectacled smurf's lips with the heated tip of his cock, Brainy shudders slightly from the sudden touch and looks at the grinning bodybuilder holding his rigid blue shaft over his mouth, the considerable size and the noticeable veins give the limb an imposing aspect.

"Is all nice and ready for you!"

"**Ugh!"**

The self named Second in Command grimes at the sight of this lewd display of exhibitionism, he breathes deeply to brace himself and distracts his mind with the jobs that he would force on the lustful guest before opening his mouth and those lips enclosing around that purple head, the suction swings it on his soft tongue that with its own swing it teases the lower part, the pleasurable sensation impulses Hefty to rock his hips that earns him a sudden withdraw of his pleasure and a stare from its provider.

"I thought I said that you can't move."

"I wanted to get more, like the last time."

"Well that's **my** decision, and let me remind you that you can't release whenever you want either, so please have the decency to warn me."

"O... Okay, sorry, now would you go back to it ?"

"How do you say it?"

"Oh come on Brainy!"

"That's not it."

"Plea.. please."

"Please, what? This is also part of this so you have to say it."

"Can we just skip it?"

"No, and you must say it every time we do this."

"Plea... Please Brainy keep going!"

"Well since you're asking so kindly, let's see, you want it like this?"

The tip of his tongue darts over the small aperture of the cock helmet barely moving, the moans from Hefty are a sign of approval.

"A.. ahh, like that."

The electric-like sensation on that spot is also on his knees causing them to be slightly weak; the playful oral limb travels back and forth on all the underside, at times it takes detours on the swollen veins that take it to the lateral and upper sides of the rigid pole, being left with a thin layer of warm saliva covering its large extension; when the bespectacled gets tired of moving much he engulfs it until the knob is near the throat, he rocks fast as he sucks hard to hurry up the end, though he is greatly satisfied of having the strongest of all the smurfs at his mercy, the praises and begs told in a broken voice makes the task feel tolerable, enjoyable even, so he inevitably prolongates it by using only his tongue to tease the hardened organ or simply open his mouth a little and reduces his rhythm for a while just to hear him beg. This mischievous game has the brave Hefty wimping, holding from the frame of the chair so his legs don´t collapse, the tricks pushed him on the edge, Brainy sucks him once more entertained on how the thug smurf tries to endure in his debilitated state.

**Ahh... I can´t keep!**

The manipulative manages to step aside in time when a rough groan that fills the room gives the signal to release, thick ropes of seminal liquid cover messily his table; the jock almost crushes the chair when tightening his grip so to stay stand.

"Look at my table, is completely ruined, thanks a lot Hefty."

"S... Sorry."

"I will have to ask Carpenter to make me a new one."

"T... Then how about... if I bring it here as a task?"

"Is a good start, I'm going to bed, light off the candles when you leave."

"Good night."


	4. Stipulations

During these last days Hefty endured the ridiculous demands that Brainy imposed on him, they run form the most mundane activities like carry things to more bothering jobs like move furnitures from one spot to another over and over and organize his books, the shameless smurf even had the nerve to ask him to do some of the village´s chores for him! Every time he tried to claim his pay the loud mouth gave an excuse and more job.

He did the jobs with caution so the others wouldn't notice this odd behavior, whenever he was questioned for some of the errants he said that he had offered himself to do them or someone asked with no explication for who was the favor. But the bravest of all smurfs support it all just to get the arrogant writer on his knees and as he finished the latest of the requests he decides that is time to collect his rewarded before it be delayed again.

"Alright! I think it had been enough work, before the sunset falls I´ll go to that nagging smurf's house."

When midday has passed must of the work in the fake mushroom patch is done and there´s less chances the he would be needed, thus the jogger goes to his house to rest a bit; on his way he spots the know it all nagging to Dentist about how the specialist should improve his treatments, Hefty sees in here an opportunity and charges in action.

"That´s enough Brainy." With quite ease he lifts the bookworm some inches above the ground.

"WHAT THE SMURF ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Keeping the peace around here." And he kicks him in direction of his own house.

"Thanks Hefty, I was just about to hit him with the mallet."

"No problem, well gotta go, things to do."

"See you latter."

Reaching near his home the fighter hears the approaching yell of the flying smurf, he lifts his eyes looking for him and spots him in direction to a side of one of the houses so he hurries to catch him however he miscalculated and the know it all lands head first with a loud thud behind him and a bit to the left.

"Are you all right? Let me help you."

"No thank you! You had already did too much."

"I insist, lets get inside the house to threat you."

"I don't need your help, I'm fine."

"Don't be stubborn and let me help you."

"**I said I'm fine! I had worst falls."**

"And I said get into the house!"

With that the ripped smurf grabs him before he would walk away and carries him over his shoulder like a bag to the mushroom structure despite the complains and struggles for freedom of the "baggage"; for the residents that witnessed this strange display thought that the jock was in a very good mood for helping the village's pest since all of them would had just leave him there.

Once inside of the house, Hefty places the bad adviser on his feet, who doesn't waste any second to direct towards the entrance yet is stopped as soon as he started.

"Whooa! Where you think you're going?"

"**Somewhere far away from you!"**

"Oh no you don't, you and I have unfinished business."

"**No we don't!"**

"Yes we do, we have a deal and I already did my part, it's your turn now."

"**You kicked me all the way to here just for that?! Couldn't you simply asked me?!"**

"I was on my way but then I saw you and I took my chance."

"**Well bad luck because I don't feel like smurfiring my mouth!" **(Torturing)

"I did all what you told me so I want those lips around my smurf in this instance!"

"**Forget it, I'm getting out of here!"**

"You're staying!"

The supposed substitute leader not even manages give a step when he's yanked backwards by his wrist and two arms surround his body, he wiggles and curses trying to escape but the other simply adds slightly more strength; both forest creatures keep arguing during minutes using few words to communicate, the grazing from the struggle has an arousing effect on the tattooed smurf.

"We have a deal so give up already!"

"I said that I would do it WHEN I feel like it,** and right now I'm not in the mood!."**

"And when is gonna be that? I´m not gonna be working my tail off for nothing."

"I still think that you have not done enough work so, do a bit more and then I´ll reward you."

The patience that remained in Hefty is erased by the imprudent shameless comment from the presumptuous writer, giving step to indignation and rage cloud his mind, automatically tightening the grip of his arms.

"**¡NOT ENOUGH?! I even did your chorus, be a real smurf for once Brainy and keep your word!"**

"**OUCH! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I´LL DO IT BUT PLEASE LET ME GO!"**

As expected from these peaceful blue creatures of the forest, the mood of the trained smurf changes immediately after hearing the defeat of his fellow smurf, freeing him off the painful grip; the excitement invades him again though some of the anger remains and still has some influence on him.

"I knew you'll keep your part, now get on your knees and let me smurf it over and over!

"Sorry to ruin your dreams Hefty but if I recall, you agreed that you wouldn´t be moving and I would certainly **not get down.**"

"Aww, come on Brainy, don´t you think that I deserve some bonus after all that work that you put me through?"

As he spoke, one of his hands patted the back of the bookworm squeezing it in a not so friendly way.

"He he he, well, putting it in that way I guess you are right but at least you would let me sit on a chair, wouldn´t you?"

"Guess´s okay."

The pseudo intellectual spots the dinning table and both smurfs direct toward it; Brainy sits with his forehead resting on a hand while the weight lifter lowers his pants smiling with anticipation for what is going to occur, his hand goes to his partially hard road.

"I have to make it ready for you, haven´t I?"

"Please don´t talk, I already fell sick enough to be hearing such comments."

"Don´t pretend that you don´t like this, otherwise you wouldn´t be so good at it."

"Trust me when I say that I really hate this, honestly I don´t know what in the smurf got me to accept this, it really...MPH!"

Fearing that the know it all would give another of his long, boring, empty speeches, Hefty took a hold of the scolder´ head and pulled it as he rammed his girthy pole into the talking mouth however he´s immediately pushed back in a such rough manner that he stumbles a bit.

"Can you at least let me finish talk?!"

"Sorry Brainy but if I did that it would kill the mood."

The demanding smurf grunted at the explication and takes into him the hardened appendage while glaring at the tattooed, this one gazes him with a lustful expression placed on his face mixed with eagerness, his hand already returned on the philosopher; but as those lips encloses around the waiting limb an idea surges in the manipulative being, he keeps his mouth slightly open so the only things that the body builder can feel are the warm breath and the light touches of his tongue caressing the underside of his inflated manhood, he moves to feel more however Brainy also moves and the organ exits off the buccal cavity thus the glans rubs against sealed lips over and over yet with no result in enter.

"Op... Open up already Brainy."

"Say please." Is all what the sitting being says."

"Not that again! I refuse to beg."

"Really?"

The bossy male dared out his tongue flicking it over the opening in the knob provoking a small gasp emanate from the other, then the damp appendage retrieves suddenly, he maintains his mouth in a smirk even though he´s being forced down on the swelled limb; this stubbornness despair the village´s fighter and looking at those mocking eyes unsettles him .

"Oh alright! alright!... You win, please suck me!"

"That´s more like it."

The selfish smurf uses only his tongue on the stiffed mast again just for fun, he slides it over the underside until he reaches the base where he sucks said spot and then returns to the tip in the same way; as soon the bespectacled engulfs it the tattooed moves his hips holding the writer´s head in place but due the speed of his pace the saliva-covered shaft exits and when it tries to enter again it slides up the face until be under the frame of the glasses.

"**Get that thing away from me!"** He tildes his head back as he pushes Hefty away.

"Wait! I want to try it again!"

Just as Brainy readjusts his glasses, the athlete holds his head and rubs his engorged phallus against his face that´s in an arrogant expression, the act gets the weight lifter more excited while the orator can only let him do as he please despite his discomfort in this development; after a few more caress Hefty returns to the reluctant mouth, this time both smurfs move trying to accommodate a pace that latter changes its velocity, at times it decreases or stops abruptly so both can recover – in the last case the opportunistic´s face is caressed with the hardened road- The ratter notes the intents of the tattooed to prolong this interaction thus he applies more effort; soon the strong smurf is begging him to slow down, praise his actions and finally he takes control, ramming rapidly as he says lewd lines to the persistent lecturer, of course this one refuses to be dominated and keeps with his tricks despite the force his cavity is submitted.

The fitted smurf has reaches his final peak but before his resistance breaks he manages to pull out from the well used mouth and pour his boiling milk on the grimacing face of the bespectacled know it all and then he smears the streams of tick goo with his still stiffed, pulsing cock.

"**Are you done?"**

The opportunistic spits as he takes off his glasses and shakes them to remove the sticky liquid.

"_Just a bit moore."_

Hefty manages to say in a trembling voice, he gives a few more strokes before once again shove his shaft in the always moving mouth of Brainy, whom of course don´t accept such action and gets up from the chair.

"**Ahh! Why in the smurf did you did that?!** I hope you have a really strong mouthwash ."

With those words the self named second in command walks to the bathroom.


	5. Unnoted

Mother Nature did not given a pleasant weather this day, it suffocates the forest with hot breezes and burning sunlight that puts the small blue inhabitants in a tiring mood to realize their jobs, specially those that got the ones in the exterior; the group that is now in charge of collect the harvests are the most affected of this since the plants have given an enormous amount of fruits and therefore it would take a considerable amount of time and effort to take it all to the barn.

"It sure is a hot day, ah?"

"You don´t say Clumsy, my eyes are itching from all the sweat."

"Wouldn´t be smurfy if we had some kind of machine that could do the job for us?"

"Handy tried to implement one but didn´t work, remember?"

"Oh yeah, Farmer got really mad that time, he he he he."

"And with a good reason, that thing destroyed a quarter of the plantation!"

"Well, there´s nothin´we can do, if we´re tougher this would be a smurf of cake!"

"Yeah, if only we were... keep working Clumsy I´ll be back!."

"HEY BRAINY, WHERE YOU GOIN´?"

The bespectacled blue being runs through the crops´s field looking for a certain fellow smurf that would certainly, if he says the right words, help with their share of collects; shortly he finds the weight-lifter and bluntly says his request.

"Hey Hefty, Clumsy and I are going to take a rest so please finish for us."

"Ah? What?!"

"Oh don´t worry, ther´re just a few ones left, just eight or twelve bushes, nothing much."

"And why would I..."

"Sorry, I don´t have time to chat, see you latter."

As quickly as he appeared he leaved the place leaving a confused and angered smurf that after ending his part, realizes what he could get for the extra work.

"Come on Clumsy, let´s get some cakes from Greedy."

"But what ´bout the smurfberries?"

"Just leave them, somesmurf else would pick them."

"Ah, well, if you say so."

So the two walk out of the field of their main source of food and spend some hours in pure enjoyment, running and playing on the empty roads, chatting about whatever came to their minds, they spend their entire escape with a livid carefree sensation, just like when they were smurflings and disobeyed Papa Smurf´s orders. After having played to their hearts´s content, the accident prone and the irritating scolder part away.

"Ah! what a refreshing rest that was, uahh!, I think I would go home and take a nap, all that work left me tired."

Brainy says to himself and so he takes direction to his mushroom shape home; once he reaches the second floor he rushes to his bed and launches onto it´s surface, there the self centered citizen drifts into sleep thinking in his success of today; he thinks the arrangement with the runner, feeling accomplished having other smurf besides Clumsy follows his orders. He overjoys as the scenes of the always helpful smurf carrying on the jobs that he ordered him play in his mind and all his body relaxes; but suddenly that thing that he did to obtain those favors assaults him and a feeling of sickness and self disgust invade his being, shamed for that he tries to put it back and sleep.

"_How in the smurf I managed to do that?! That I, Brainy Smurf had passed through that is a humiliation for all the smurfanity! It has to be the must dirty, lowest, humiliating act that could ever exist. Tough I had to admit that is very funny watch Hefty getting so weak, he can´t barely stand and has problems to breath, and the best of all is that he begs! He trembling asks me for more; he would do anything just so I smurf him."_

Images of the strongest smurf in the village being reduced to a lust-driven, begging being, mixed with his thirst of power and dominance lead him to the plain of sexual desire; as his superiority complex has the tattooed athlete exclaiming praises, compliments and begging, panting encouragements, a hand directs on its own to his grown member and rubs the blood inflated limb with a firm grip; at some point his subconscious has him being the one in the receiving end of the oral stimulation.

So immerse he is that he doesn´t quite register his white pants being lowered, merely moans from the clash of heat when his hand wraps around his shaft; deepening into the daydream causes his hand to slide the sleeve of his blue pole faster and his breathing become agitated.

The take of power is to much for the absurd philosopher to control anymore so he erupts in a single yet strong wave of placer that has some of the release over his stomach after which he lays there, only his chest moving as his lunges recover the air and his eyelids once in a while; being a bit more stable he looks down and snaps out of his dizziness.

"What the smurf I was thinking?! **What the smurf I did?!** Clearly been doing those 'smurfs' to Hefty has affected me."

With his clean hand he finish removing his pants and rushes down to the bathroom, his heart beats accelerated due to the feeling of nervousness and also excitement at being completely exposed; at last he returns to his bedroom and plops onto the bead reflecting in what just happened and ponders about the arrangement with Hefty.


	6. Willpower

Exhaustion is the state in which all the smurfs are in, during the last days they had to deal with all sorts of troubles that seemed to appear by the hour and went from the basic attack from a random adversary to the dangerous missions to avoid a major catastrophe, passing through helping creatures or humans, the incidents didn't seem to end. Now with the calm returned and no sign of more disturbances, Papa Smurf declared an entire day of rest but ordered to keep an eye open in case something where to come up again.

The forest's blue citizens pass the hours relaxing in several activities at the outdoors without a thing that bothered their fun; when the night falls everybody is revitalized and direct to their plant simulating houses for a well deserved sleep after their long lasting celebration.

– Gash Brainy, today was pretty fun! –

– Indeed it was Clumsy, we should have more days like this. –

– That would be great, hope nothing bad smurfs tomorrow. –

– Clumsy, you are not suppose to say that! Not even think about."

– Why not? –

At the far Hefty Smurf could hear the two awkward friends talk and a realization set in him.

– Huh, I haven't _quiet_ Brainy in a while, maybe I should pay him a visit, that would certainly be a smurfy way to end the day!. –

The exercise's promoter sprints to the residence of the phoney intellectual with elating thoughts.

Since the minute Brainy got close to his house he knew that there was something strange going on since there was light coming from inside but he decides to enter with precaution; to his confusion the bravest of all smurfs is sitting at his table.

– Ehh, what are you doing here Hefty? –

– Just visiting, with all the ruckus lately I hadn't heard one of your brilliant _thoughts_. –

– It's understandable that you want to be enlighten by my knowledge but I'm too tired at the moment, perhaps tomorrow. –

– That's a shame, I could really use an advice right now. –

Sorry Hefty but I need to sleep. – He walks close to the furniture. – So if you please. –

He respectfully points to the door with his hand.

When standing near the table, Brainy notices the distended tent that arises in the central part of the jock's pants and an idea comes to him. In the past days the talkative got comfortable fantasizing about inverting the terms of the pay, to have the most powerful smurf kneeled before him, performing the pitiful, indigent act that he was obligated to pay.

– You know, I change my mind. Tell you what Hefty, I shall give you my... _advice,_ if you help me with my own problem in exchange. –

– Sure, what is it? –

– Is actually similar to yours. –

– What do you smurf by...? Forget it! I'm not gonna smurf that.

– Fine by me, then I'll go to sleep.

– Hold a sec, you still own me for doing your and Clumsy's share of picking smurfberries. –

– Damn it, that's right; well... How's this? I'll compensate you but if you smurf to fast. you'll have to help me. –

– And if I don't? –

– Then you won't have to. –

– *** Mhhp***... Fine. –

– Excellent. –

Despite his best efforts, the tough smurf couldn't resist much, the distressful lapse since last time had him grab the talkative's head and pound his mouth, and as a smurf who honors his word, the athlete forces himself to provide the same type of satisfaction that he gets from the pseudo writer to that same annoying being.

Hefty is sited on the chair staring at his worst challenge so far, he reunites all the courage that has though the bespectacled hurrying him is not making it easy; sicken of his cowardliness, he closes his eyes and in a swift move he takes the flaccid limb into his mouth, albeit loosely.

– Don't just stand there, move your head Hefty, and close your mouth; is of bad education to chew with your mouth smurf. –

– _Why you little. – _

The daring smurf has to contain his rage to not bite his shaft and walk out of there; it is indescribable strange having a lump of flesh expanding inside the buccal cavity, Hefty tries his best to block the unpleasant sensation of slide over the length of another smurf, and his efforts are successful, he barely can hear what Brainy is babbling at loud.

Being his first time receiving a placer of that type, Brainy does not last long and reaches to a noisy end pretty fast; though for Hefty it seemed more time; The bossy person places his weight on the table to maintain his standing position as he shoots his ammunition onto the now empty chair, but still collapses on the floor afterwards.

– ***PUAJ! PUAJ!***. I'm gonna use your smurfwash, this is never to smurf again. _–_

– AH? Yeah, you know where the door is. _–_

After an excessive use of mouthwash, the defeated weightlifter abandons the mushroom shaped house, at his pass he finds in relief no sign of the owner. The cold air of the night helps to ease the pain of the humiliation.

– _**I'll take a bath as soon as I get home.** – _


	7. Simple Thoughts

Architect and Handy had outdone this time, their new invention offered them a mayor change in their daily life: Plumbing. Out of the vital aspects for living, water is perhaps the most important of them therefore having a convenient access to such main resource and in easy to manipulative was a whole groundbreaking advance.

The smurfs were thrilled with the new development, having water inside their houses made cleaning chorus more enjoyable and their hygiene habits more easy to attend, it also left them with spare time to indulge in others activities; truly, the benefits that derived from that system were many, starting with no longer having to do several trips during all day to the whale to satisfy their necessities, all it was at the reach of a handle.

But the one benefit that the tiny, mischievous, blue beings delighted in the most is taking a shower, water running down on them is an inexplicable comforting sensation, they feel as their problems, sorrows, madness and basically all that bothered them at that point are washed away; of course they had not stopping using the bathtub, being surrounded by a mass of water is a marvelous experience, and it has the same perks too, with the difference that the sentiments detach from one's floating to the surface.

Either media they choose, their minds drift into all sort of things in that relaxed state; let's see the talking pest of the community for instance, Brainy Smurf prefers the efficiency of the shower, is quick and don't have to sink your head in a pool to wash it. What occupies his mind is, of course, himself, he rants about his greatness, about how he has helped built this miniature society, how his talent is wasted and how much he's unappreciated; is also a constant theme that his time would come and every smurf would bow before him.

But today, today while rinsing, a very singular idea has slipped into the egocentrism regarding the others submitting to his law, the softhearted Hefty Smurf – who is the one that kicks him out of the village in most occasions – is giving him something more than recognition, he is satisfying him intimately, he imagines the weightlifter enclosing his mouth around his wood, the lecturer instinctively directs one hand to his groin at the picture of the lascivious event.

Later on, the dream takes a direction of its own and Brainy sees the sturdy smurf ascend caressing him as he rubs his body against his own, startled by this development the writer stops before questioning himself and return to the previous scenery; the bragger is driven by his own dream once more only now he let the idea run, his limbs relax as very strong arms embrace him tightly and his mouth moves when imagining the exercise promoter kissing him; as those illusionary rough hands stroke him, his free fingers pass over the crack of his rear, the philosopher dwells in whether or not cross that line, he resolves on try brushing a fingertip over his blue bud rose which leads to a suffocated gasp leaved his throat.

– What I'm doing? This is completely wrong! I shouldn't be smurfing this, is unnatural! And to fantasize about another smurf?! Brainy, Brainy, Brainy. Just what are you thinking? –

Brainy Smurf, who has always criticized everything and everyone at his surroundings is for the first time in his longevous life questioning himself, however he has also always been a smurf of double standard so under the excuse of being a research of the behaving of a smurf under circumstances of intimate kind, the ill adviser analyzes that private zone as a possible source for entertainment. It results positive as his limb that had slept on the trial awakes during the test; the talkative utters sounds of placer as he resumes to his day-dream, pretending that the tattooed athlete is caressing his new found sensitive spot; Brainy indulges more and more into the touch of the bench presser and eventually the maximal point is reached, the extract emanating from his wood goes down the drain. He stays there panting under the running water, reflecting on his action.

Inside another house with a mushroom cap roof, a sweaty and sore smurf is stepping into the bathroom, it is the home of the village's strongest inhabitant, who likes to take a quick shower before sinking into the bathtub after a good session of exercise. Finished with the cleaning, Hefty opens both knobs of the faucet getting warm water filling the container – another beneficial invention derived from the plumbing, they now enjoy a boiler that provides hot water all year round –

– Ah! Nothing like a bath to calm my tired muscles. –

The bodybuilder rest his head on the border of the oversized container where he placed a folded towel to better comfort; his brain works in none thought in particular, dedicated only to rest, past events briefly emerge from time to time. In his numbed conscious he stops in one of them, is the singular contact that he has been having with the non–stop criticizer, his phallus inflating is registered in the back of his mind.

" _Brainy surely is getting smurfier every time_."

The fooling meetings after the fatal day, when the fighting smurf saw himself forced to submit to the lecturer's own lustful desires, where held under that same vile agreement. In the firsts of this encounters, Hefty had to comply but with each intimacy he held his resistance much longer, even if the head's tip was teased, forcing the vicious judge to improve his tactic, despite this, the athlete got free of the rule very soon.

For what the tattooed altruist was a friendly competition, to the sneaky nearsighted was a struggle of control; Brainy starves for power and there is almost no limit in what he would accomplish to gain it, even if they are of questionable morality, ergo he placed more effort in bringing the imposing smurf to a quick ending. He doesn't stay in the same point like usual, waiting for the weightlifter to succumb and instead runs his lips over the solidified extension of the member, arbitrary changing directions while doing so; he now pays attention to the oval shaped smurfberries and his tongue also moves around when applying suction.

The ambitious smurf is so fixated with regain the upper hand that he tried to control his gag reflect, pushing forward onto the oversized phallus. When it was first succeeded, Hefty froze completely, only half of his dumbbell's head was swallowed and it exited as fast as it had entered but it was enough to left him gasping dryly and erupt almost after the withdrawal; the pestering meddler improved bit by bit with the subsequent use and so far he has achieved to pass the head.

It's a technique that the jock has trouble to fight against it but nevertheless he encourages its use. After waking from his thoughts, the bodybuilder notices the head of his spear emerging above the surface.

– Looks like I got a little carried away. –

The strong, fitted smurf exits careful from the artificial pond.

– Well, it would be better if I let Brainy take care of it, I'll need another shower after that though. *CHUCKLES* –


End file.
